


Because It's You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, M/M, Meta Attack, Tentacle Sex, boypussy Len, rare kink, tentacled Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Len with a boypussy and a Meta who hit Mick and he gained tentacles.Rare Kink: Tentacle Sex





	Because It's You

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Len rested his hand on Mick’s knee as he eyed the mess of tentacles that were protruding from the small of his back.

“I have tentacles what do you think?” Mick gave Len a tired look, wincing as one of the red tentacles curled around Len’s wrist almost lovingly. 

“They are going to disappear tomorrow, so we just have to get through tonight,” Len said as he twisted his hand around to let the tentacle weave around his fingers like it was trying to hold his hand. 

“You can leave if this freaks you out,” Mick said as he watched as the tentacle moved up Len’s arm. 

“It doesn’t, can you feel what they feel?” Len rubbed his fingers over the tentacle wrapping around his arm, it was a sort of rubbery texture not unlike most sex toys the two use. 

“Y-Yes I can.” Mick shuddered, eyes closing as Len stroked the tentacle curiously. 

“Oh, you can?” Len sounded delighted and Mick opened his eyes to say something but only a moan came out next as Len lifted one of the tentacles to his mouth and licked at the tip teasingly. 

“Len, don’t start something you don’t intend to finish,” Mick warned weakly as another moan fell from his lips as Len all but swallowed down the tentacle, sucking at it like he would Mick’s cock. 

“Who says I don’t intend to finish?” Len purred when he pulled back from the tentacle, licking his lips as he winked at Mick. Mick’s self-control snapped right then and there, he lunged forward and dragged his lover into for a kiss. He let his newly acquired tentacles do what they want and he was pleased when they wrapped themselves around Len and caressed him in an intimate way that had Len all but purring into Mick’s mouth. 

“Oh yeah, these tentacles belong to you alright, such an impatient pervert.” Len let out a moan when he tipped his head back to let Mick suck and kiss at his neck. 

“They are just ahead of the game huh?” Mick let out a laugh when he looked down to see that a few of the tentacles had pulled Len’s pants down and were rubbing at him, getting slick with Len’s body’s natural wetness as his arousal spiked. 

“Mm, I’m not complaining.” Len lifted his hips up and let out a moan when one of the smaller tentacles pressed inside of him. 

“Even when I’m like this you are eager for it.” Mick hummed as he pulled Len’s shirt up over his arms and rolled the other’s nipples between his fingers loving the way Len moaned and pushed up into the sensation. 

“It’s because it’s you, tentacles and all,” Len said softly as he tugged Mick down for another kiss as he spread his legs out as another smaller tentacle pushed into him next to the first one. 

“You’re too good to me.” Mick murmured as his cock throbbed between his thighs as he felt the sensation of Len’s body tight and hot around two of the tentacles as it transferred to his own senses. 

“Oh!” Len’s eyes went wide as his back bowed up off the bed as one of the thicker tentacles pushed into his pussy in between the two smaller ones. His mind went blank at the stretch and the way he could feel them wiggling inside of him. It was different but when it pressed against that spot inside of him he saw stars as he shouted in pleasure. 

Mick lifted Len’s knees up and hummed under his breath when the remaining tentacles instantly swarmed and curled over Len’s legs to keep them up and spread for him. Len threw his head back against the pillow of the bed he was now splayed out over, a few more tentacles slithered up his arms and tugged them together so they were all but bound at the wrists keeping him immobile. 

Mick traced Len’s spread open cunt and watched as the three tentacles fucked in and out of Len, lewd noises filling the room and Mick unable to help himself he started to palm his erection. He wet his lips as the two smaller tentacles were swiftly replaced with another thick tentacle causing Len to all but scream in pleasure as he felt like he was split apart by the two tentacles that were fucking into him restlessly. 

“God look at you, you love this don’t you?” Mick said in awe as he hooked the tips of his fingers into the edges of Len’s pussy and tugged it open a bit more to get a better view of Len’s hole being stuffed full. 

“Yes, yes, fuck it feels so good!” Len cried out and let out a muffled noise when one of the tentacles took this chance and dove into his open mouth and wiggled there contently as Len sucked at the tentacle that filled his mouth completely. 

“I love you like this Len,” Mick smiled as he nudged one of the thick tentacles out of the way and was pleased when it moved out of the way quickly and the other one moved over to the side like it was leaving space for Mick. 

Mick slotted himself between Len’s spread legs and pressed the head of his cock into Len and both of them moaned as Mick moved his hips forward until he was balls deep inside of Len right next to the tentacle. Len’s eyes were rolling up into his head as he went limp at the feeling of being so full and the odd way the tentacle felt inside of him right next to Mick’s scorching flesh. 

“God, you’re taking every part of me so well.” Mick praised as he started to thrust his hips, loving the way Len felt around his cock and the way the tentacle next to his cock matched his pace. 

“So good,” Mick muttered as he kissed up and down Len’s neck as he felt Len’s pussy pulse around him. Len arched up off the bed, being held down by the mess of tentacles as he gushed cum out around Mick’s cock and tentacle. Len gasped for air when the tentacle slipped out of his mouth and his head fell to the side as his eyes hazed over and a flush appeared high on his cheeks.

“Len!” Mick grunted as he spilled his seed inside of Len’s pussy having been egged on by the feeling and sight of Len’s orgasm. Len’s body twitched and jerked under the feeling and a small gasp fell from his lips when Mick pulled out and the other tentacle from before pushed back in. The two tentacles keep him plugged full of Mick’s cum and kept Len’s pussy spread wide. 

“Maybe that meta did us a favor.” Mick chuckled as the tentacles turned Len onto his side and draped his leg over Mick’s hip as the larger man spooned Len from behind. 

“Mmm, maybe.” Len conceded as he let Mick pull him closer and the feeling of being full stayed with him and pulled him into a comfortable state.


End file.
